I'd Lie
by rockstar1212
Summary: Re-edited twoshot from my old account, Brebre15. It's about a girl that loves a guy, but when he asks her about it, she lies. Dana/Logan.
1. I'd Lie

**AN: Okay guys. This story used to be on my Brebre15 account. I'm taking it off there and posting it on this account, like I hope to do with my other stories. I'm going to re-edit this, and fix my spelling and grammar mistakes, since I'd like to think I'm a better writer now. It'd be cool if you guys reviewed, but you don't have to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. This is, however, my original work, even though it was posted on the site under another users account. I also don't own the song 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift.**

**--**

I know everything about him, and he knows everything about me. Except one little secret that I've never told anyone. Even my roommates think they know everything, but they are far from it. I'd never tell them as much as I've told him; he can keep secrets, unlike them. They may be my friends but he is my best friend. I tell him everything, except that one little secret.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

Anyways, I'm in 10th grade. I have two roommates like everyone else here at PCA. My one roommate, Nicole, she can talk for hours about nothing. She likes someone too and his name is Michael. He's my best friend after...well, you know, my crush.

My other roommate, Zoey, is like a little Miss Perfect. She gets mad at me for not brushing my teeth after I eat a cracker. She likes Michael's roommate Chase. What she is to oblivious to see is, Chase likes her too. Okay, it's more like he loves her

_I'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
And I know all his favorite songs_

I'm at the beach now. It's my favorite place in the world. I lay back on the sand and look at the clouds. At least I was, until someone blew in my face.

"What the...oh it's you" I almost whispered the last part.

"What's up with you? You seem jumpy." He says as he lays down beside me.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

I looked at the sky and then turned on my side. I propped my head up with my hands. This song comes to me as I lay there looking at him. I write songs sometimes. Mostly about my friends. Michael thinks the perfect song to fit Nicole is "You Talk To Much". I don't remember the author.

"What are you looking at?" He asked breaking my train of thoughts.

"Nothing. So, how's Kim?" I asked changing the subject to his girlfriend.

"We broke up. I like someone else." He looked bored with the subject, which is weird for him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Who is it?" I asked trying to look sympathetic.

"Not telling."

"Why? I tell you everything." Okay, so that's a lie.

"No, you don't. I don't know who _you_ like." He looked me straight in the eyes. I closed my eyes and fell back onto the sand.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

"Hey, come on tell me. I won't tell, you know that."

"I just can't."

"Why not?"

"It would ruin our friendship. You'd hate me." I said and looked out into the water.

"Fine." He said as he stood and pulled me up. He pulled me toward the water, and stopped right at edge. The water just touched my toes. "But I could never hate you." He whispered in my ear before walking away.

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

I watched him walk back and grab his backpack from where we were laying before. He turned around and looked at me for a second.

"If you ever want to tell me, you know where I live. With Chase and Mike; don't forget. See you later." He called as he walked back toward the campus.

"I won't" I whispered to the ocean.

_He stands there,__  
then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

--

The next day I woke up to an ear splitting scream. What a wonderful way to start the day. I turned over and opened my eyes. Zoey was hurriedly going through the closet and Nicole was literally raking a brush through her hair. I yawned loudly and they looked at me.

"Good, you're up. We're late. We only have ten minutes to get to class!" Zoey yelled the last part.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you guys wake me?" I yelled as I threw off the covers.

"We just got up. And we know how you are in the morning, Cruz." Nicole defended.

"Whatever." I said as I went out the door to the bathroom.

I was walking back to the dorm, well more like power walking, when I felt someone grab my waist so I couldn't move. They put a hand over my eyes, and I knew instantly who it was.

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

"Hi Logan. Listen, I have to go get dressed. I'm going to be late if I don't." I said trying to pull away.

"Not so fast. Want to tell me about this crush yet?" He asked as he spun me around to face him.

"No, not really." I told him.

"Aw, come on. Cruz, you're my best friend."

"Which is exactly why I can't tell you." He smirked at me.

"Is it me?" My heart stopped. "Because if it is, then I'll tell you who I like." He whispered.

"So, if I like you...you'll tell me who you like? That's fair." I said the last part sarcastically.

"Okay, fine. We'll write it on paper and put it on the other person's desk in homeroom. Fair?" I nodded and he finally let me go.

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And it you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

"Where have you been, Cruz?! We have 5 minutes." Zoey yelled as I threw on jeans and a black tank top. I put on black flip flops and a PCA hoodie too.

I shoved my math book into my backpack and grabbed a brush. I ran it through my hair quickly and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"1 minute. We aren't going to make it!" Zoey said as we ran across campus.

"Yes we will. Run faster."

"I can't run any faster this is my top speed." Nicole said as we flew through the doors of the homeroom building.

We ran into the room and the teacher looked at us. All three of us were just through the door when the bell rang.

"Oh my gosh. I have to sit down. I was not meant to run in these boots." Nicole said as she fell into the chair beside Mike.

"Me too." Zoey plopped down onto a chair beside Chase and put her head down on the desk. She looked dead.

I sat down in the only open seat. Behind Logan. I took out a piece of paper and wrote:

_If you must know, I don't like anyone._

Ok so I lied. Big Deal. I folded the paper and he turned around. He dropped his paper on my desk and took mine. He turned around. I quickly unfolded the paper.

_Cruz, wanna know who I like? Well, it's...Y-O-U!_

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open because the girl next to me looked at me creepy. I then tapped Logan on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me funny.

"You don't like anyone? This was stupid. Sorry I bothered you. Let's just be friends." He mumbled.

I just nodded. I didn't know what else to say. I wish I could go back in time and redo it. But would I have done it different? No. Because I'm a liar. That's me. Dana Cruz-PCA's best liar.

**A/N: Okay, there's the new version of it. I think it was a little better. I tried not to change anything, but to combine sentences so it was better like that. Review if you want.**

**-Breanna**


	2. Picture to Burn

**AN: Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm going to re-edit this one too. The story will still be the same, but I'm going to re-write some sentences. I think I write a little better now, so hopefully this will be okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, or the song 'Picture to Burn' by Taylor Swift. **

--

I can't believe I was so stupid; I should have told him. Now, I know he likes me too. I should tell him I lied, but I can't. I waited to long and he has a girlfriend now. He told Chase and Michael that he's dating her to forget me, but I don't want him too. We are still friends at least, but that's all we'll ever be now.

He always talks about her. Her name is Kara. I hate her so much. I wish it was me. I wish I was the girl holding his hand, kissing his lips, sitting by him at lunch, always being with him. If I hadn't lied to him, I would be. It was stupid for me to think he didn't like me. Deep down I knew he did.

I walk out of my room with my guitar. I walk silently to the beach; my favorite place. I'm shocked when I see Kara sitting there. I sit down beside her as she cries. I ask her what's wrong and she says things I can't understand. I don't get all of it, but I do get three words. The worst three words for her at this moment. He. Dumped. Me. I actually feel bad for her. I tell her I'll deal with him, and she barely smiles. I put my guitar on my lap and tell her to listen to this song. I start to play Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
__I realized you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way... _

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn _

_There's no time for tears,I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be _

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn _

_If you're missing me,  
__You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health... _

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
__Just another picture to burn _

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..._

She looked at me and smiled.

"You are so right Dana. And just between us, I think Logan likes you."

"I know. I know he does." I whispered.

"You do? Don't you like him?" She asked.

"Um...just between us right? You won't tell anyone."

"Yea totally. I won't tell anyone! I'm not Nicole." She laughed.

"Well...ok. I do like Logan. A lot. And one day he cornered me in the hall, and said he'd tell me who he liked if I told him. In class we wrote it on paper. He put that he liked me. I put nobody. I wish I had put him though." I can't believe I just confessed all that to her.

"You're friends with him right, just slip it into a conversation one day. Actually make that now here he comes." She said and stood up. She gave me a thumbs up and walked away. She wouldn't look at Logan though.

"Hey Cruz. What were you talking to Kara for?" He asked like I wasn't allowed.

"Hey Reese, cause I can." I smirked at him and laid back on the sand. He laid down beside me. He is like really close to me.

"Fine, I don't want to start a fight. I just wanted to know something." He said propping up his head with his hand. I did the same.

"What did you want to know?"

"Who do you really like? I know every girl at this school likes someone. Miss Perfect even likes someone. Tell me Cruz please." He has a point.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" I ask not wanting to answer.

"Because...I might want it to be me." He said softly and blushed! Oh my gosh, I've got to remember to tell Zoey that one.

"What if it is?" I asked taking a big risk.

"If it is then I'd have to do this." He said softly and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away.

"I never said it was you."

"But you kissed me back." He objected.

"So what?" I asked him, standing up.

"So, you like me don't you? Come on Cruz admit it."

"Never!" I yell and run off to my room with my guitar.

Of course he followed me. He ran pretty fast and caught up to me. He tackled me onto the grass. My guitar almost hit the ground but Logan grabbed it. He set it down gently and sat on top of me.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Maybe. I'm looking for a girl that looks just like you that is a really good kisser. You seen her?" He smirks at me.

"Nope." I say and he laughs.

He stands up and pulls me up. He takes my hand and walks me to my dorm. Here is my happily ever after. And you know what, I never truly admitted to him that I like him. He just knows.

**A/N: How was that for an updated version? I hope you guys liked it. I'd like to get some reviews on this, and that will tell me that I should re-write or re-edit my other stories in my Brebre15 account and put them back up under this account.**

**-Breanna**


End file.
